Christmas Adventure
by Musicalmadness37
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR celebrate Christmas together.


As the sun began to rise on Christmas day the squealing and cheering of two girls could be heard across the campus.

"Wake up lazy butts!" Nora cheered before jumping out of her shared bed with Ren and jumping on top of Jaune.

This continued for a few minutes, with the only sounds in the room being Jaunes groans and the springs of his bed squeaking before Ren sat up.

"Nora I think he's awake." Ren spoke as Nora stopped jumping and looked down.

"Oh… Hi Jaune." Nora beamed before grabbing the team leaders hand and pulling him into a sitting position.

By this point Pyrrha was already up and out of bed, now standing at the foot of Jaunes while tying her hair back into its usual ponytail.

"Nora why are we up so early?" Pyrrha asked, not use to being up for at least another hour.

"Cause it's Christmas so get your butts in gear and lets go wake up team RWBY." Nora cheered before bursting out of her dorm, precariously balancing seven presents in her arms.

"She's been like since she was a child." Ren lightly smiled before getting out of bed and grabbing his own stack of presents and following his childhood friend.

Meanwhile in team RWBY's dorm.

"It's Christmas!" Ruby squealed before jumping down from her bed and violently shaking the rest of her team awake.

"Alright alright i'm up." Yang groaned as she sat up, her bed hair strewn all over.

"Why must you be so loud." Weiss groggily chastised, upset with her rude awakening.

"Relax Ice Queen she does this every year let her have her fun." Yang replied, defending her sister's actions.

Before anyone could respond, three loud bangs could be heard on the door. Knowing who it was, Ruby ran over to the door and flung it open.

"Hello team RWBY!" Nora cheered, earning her a smack on the wall from the dorm next door and a few rude words.

Heh heh Hey Nora." Ruby replied in a less exuberant tone as to not disturb her neighbours anymore than they already had.

"Hello Ruby." Ren said now standing behind Nora with his own stacks of presents.

"Hi Ren, come on in." Ruby beamed, moving out of the doorway to let her friends in, Jaune and Pyrrha followed about a minute.

Now with all of the friends together, Ruby ran over to her cupboard and started pulling out boxes her team had wrapped the night before and started handing them out to each recipient like a cookie crazed Santa Claus.

Once everyone had their presents, the huntsmen in training tore into the paper to see what their friends and family had bought them.

* * *

After the gifts had been given and Ren and Yang had convinced Nora and Ruby to sit still long enough to help clean up all the wrapping paper, the teams were dragged outside by their energised team mates.

"Come on guys!" Ruby cheered before flopping backwards into the snow, moving her arms and legs to try an make a snow angel.

Yang wasn't far behind her sister, whooping before flopping down next to Ruby and attempting to make her own snow angel.

Blake and Weiss with sat on a bench with Jaune and Pyrrha not too far from the giggling sisters, discussing different topics.

Nora chased after Ren, throwing snowballs every so often as the resident ninja aptly dodged and returned fire whenever Nora stopped to reload.

Everyone was enjoying their time outside on the snow until a rogue snowball flew by and smacked Weiss directly in the face.

"Uh oh." Nora spoke, a sigh from Ren and a squeak from Jaune the only other noises heard in the courtyard and both remembered what happened the last time a rogue item hit Weiss in the face.

"This means war!" Ruby yelled, a chorus of cheers heard behind her by the rest of team RWBY who moved behind a snowbank at one end of the courtyard.

"To arms my warriors, your Queen needs you." Nora called before diving behind a snowbank at the other end of the courtyard, the rest of her team hot on her heels.

The fight seemed evenly matched with only Jaune taking a couple hits when he looked over the defensive wall.

Having nearly tired themselves out and their fingers starting to hurt from the cold, the future huntsmen all headed inside and towards the common room on their floor.

* * *

Having taken all the duvets off of their beds (except Weiss because she refused to dirty it by dragging it across the ground) the teams all sat around the coffee table on couches the academy had provided.

Ren and Nora were wrapped up in Nora's duvet while she sat in Ren's lap and Ren had given his to Weiss who sat on the couch opposite them. Jaune and Pyrrha sat shoulder to shoulder with each other and had wrapped the two duvets around themselves, much to Pyrrha's happiness.

On the other couch with Weiss sat Yang and Blake. Yang had dragged Blake into her lap and had wrapped one duvet around them and had thrown the other over their heads to keep Blake's ears warm.

Ruby had decided to sit on the floor in front of her sister and was snacking on a plate of cookies from her secret stash.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Nora cheered, her head the only visible part of her body sitting under Rens chin.

"Indeed, it is nice to spend Christmas with friends." Weiss replied

"We're not friends silly, We're family." Nora beamed, looking around at the people she considered family.

"We're family?" Blake asked, unsure of what Nora meant.

"When Nora and I grew up we didn't have anyone but each other but since joining Beacon, you have all treated us with kindness so to us you are family." Ren replied, having spoken more words in one sentence than all year.

"Well i'm hungry so let's head over to the dining hall and have ourselves a Family feast." Yang said before picking up Blake and carrying her towards the dining hall with her new family following behind.

* * *

Having filled themselves on as much food as they could, the young huntsmen split up to enjoy the rest of their Christmas in different ways.

Ruby and Nora decided to run back outside and try and build a snowman and Ren decided to follow his bubbly girlfriend to keep her out of trouble.

Weiss made her way towards the CCT to get in contact with Winter to wish her a merry Christmas, though she was very surprised to see her sister spending her Christmas with Qrow.

Jaune and Pyrrha returned to their own dorm after Pyrrha had told Jaune she had something very important to tell him. Once they were alone Pyrrha finally confessed her feelings to the blonde knight who subsequently fainted just after.

After fifteen minutes of Pyrrha stressing out and running her hand through Jaunes hair, having rested his head on her lap, Jaune woke up with a large smile on his face. Sitting up Jaune finally put Pyrrha's worry to rest with a quick kiss to show he felt the same.

Blake and Yang retreated back to their dorm for a nap after the couple ate themselves into a food coma.

Once inside Blake collapsed on her bed before turning her head to face Yang.

"Remind me later on to thank Ruby." Blake said slowly rolling over onto her back.

"Oh? What did my wonderful sister do?" Yang replied, slowly moving towards the closet.

"Even with the rude awakening this has been the best Christmas I've ever had." Blake smiled lightly, glad to have found herself surrounded by so many wonderful friends.

"Well hopefully this makes it better." Yang replied with her usual shit eating grin before gently kissing Blake.

When she pulled back for air, Yang quickly moved a package in between herself and Blake.

"Merry Christmas Blake. I kept this one hidden until we were alone." Yang smiled, her usual grin having changed into a more gentle one.

Blake opened the package to find a box inside. Carefully opening the new box, Blake found inside was another box causing Yang to started giggling and earning a glare for her trouble.

"This is the real one i promise." Yang said once her giggling had calmed down.

Cautiously, Blake opened the 'final' box to finally reveal the true present.

Inside was a golden necklace with the pendant in the shape of a slightly modified version of her emblem.

The emblem looked the same for hers except it looked like it was on fire with a chiselled onyx in the centre.

"It's our emblems." Yang beamed before her smile became more of a nervous smirk. "Do you like it?"

"Its beautiful Yang, Thank you." Blake said, placing the box down on the bookshelf next to her bed.

Once certain it was safe, Blake gently pulled Yang down onto the bed and curled up next to her personal space heater and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone this is my gift to you all for being such wonderful people who take time out of your day to read my mad ramblings.**

 **So it's Currently Christmas morning when I upload this so I want to wish you all a safe and happy Christmas and for those who don't celebrate it then i wish you a safe and happy holidays.**

 **I will try to update my other fics soon.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


End file.
